


Arthur's bad day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to watch Merlin flirt with Gwaine. And he doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot Drabble prompt "envy".
> 
> Not betaed, iirc.

Arthur frowned. They were back from checking on a border patrol and he had to watch Gwaine flirt with Merlin all day long. And his idiot of a manservant even flirted back!

To make things even better, the leather of the stirrup on his saddle had ripped and he’d nearly fallen off his horse and then he hadn’t paid attention to a low-hanging branch and his forehead bore the mark of that encounter. 

To make his day perfect, they had been caught in a downpour and he was wet down to his bones. How Merlin had managed to make a fire remained a mystery, but after making eyes at the knight for hours, it was the least he could do. 

After Merlin had helped him out of his wet chainmail and had set up camp at a relatively dry spot, Arthur pulled his boots off and watched in horror as Gwaine started to strip and hang all of his clothes on the branches of the trees around them and encouraged Merlin to do the same. 

He pulled his own blanket around him and leaned against a tree as Merlin crawled under Gwaine’s blanket. 

It didn’t take long for the show to begin. The show Arthur never wanted to see and that deepened the frown on his face. If he looked closely, he could see hands wandering under the fabric and then Merlin hissed “Gwaine!” and couldn’t hold back a giggle. 

Arthur cleared his throat.

Grinning, Gwaine lifted his head while Merlin moved around and held up the corner of the blanket.

“How much more does it need for you to join in, Princess?”

The day suddenly looked much brighter.


End file.
